


Embarrassment

by inukag123



Series: Adrienette April [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: After some pre-transformation mishaps, Ladybug finds herself caught a few moments from the most embarrassing detransformation of her life, and brings in Chat to help.





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> This is aged up slightly, I'll say about 17/18? Just, enjoy.

_'Bien joué!'_

The two superheroes grinned at each other for a moment, before the spell broke as their miraculouses brought them back to reality.

'Gotta fly Kitty, see you-' it beeped again, and she knew she had only seconds left. 'Oh fuck. Chat, I've just remembered. I need you to come with me for a hot minute.'

'But, I'm going to-'

'No buts!' She said, seizing his wrist and dragging him along with her. 'Come on!'

They flew to the next street over, where Le Grand Paris overlooked the street. 

She pulled him in through the top window into the grand suit, and then further into the room away from the windows.

'M-my lady, this is very forward of you,' Chat managed.

'Close your eyes, you alleycat!' Ladybug snapped, and he did so obediently. 

'Of course,' and through his eyelids he saw the pink of her detransformation. 'I'm assuming we're alone?'

'Yes, thank god,' Ladybug returned uneasily. 

'Can I open my eyes now? Marinette, I know who you are,' Chat said confusedly. 'I found out a few months ago, remember?'

He went to open his eyes, but Marinette slammed her hands over his face. 

He released his own transformation, and felt Plagg land on his shoulder with a rarely-heard giggle.

'Keep them closed, Adrien Agreste!' Marinette was nearly pushing him over with the force she was exerting.

'What's the problem?' He closed his hands around her wrists, trying to lesson the pressure before he went tumbling. 'Are you alright?'

'Look, when that Akuma came it crashed right past my window, I didn't have a lot of time ok?' She hurried. 'It was just grab Tikki and go, no ifs or buts. Paris was in danger!'

'Yes, I did notice, it was a particularly strong akuma I'll give you that,' Adrien agreed. 'But-?'

'I didn't want you to find out, but I'm naked, ok?' She hissed, as if worried she was going to be overheard. 'I was in the shower when I had to go! I need you to find me some clothes so that I can get home!'

He coloured, and covered her hands with his own. 'Right, ok, got it.' He paused. 'I could just go downstairs and see if Chloé's busy?'

'Don't you dare!' Marinette replied. 'Do you really think, "Hey Chlo, nice to see you, Marinette's currently upstairs naked and I'm looking disheveled, do you have any clothes that I can borrow" is seriously going to work?'

His shoulders slumped. 'I guess not. She'd be pretty mad.'

'She'd out us to the entire school, when we aren't,' her voice dwindled small, and both could feel their faces heating. 'We weren't even supposed to find out about each other!' She tried.

'Well I thought-'

'I know what you think!' Marinette said quickly, but regretted it. 'I know what you think, kitty. But we can't.' She audibly sighed. 'It's not safe.'

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something defiant, before deflating.

'There are bathrobes in the bathroom, I think.' He suggested dolefully instead.

'Thanks.' She replied, grateful for the change in conversation. 'Don't peek, or I'll smother you with one of those huge pillows over there.'

'Of course.'

Carefully, she peeled her hands off of his face, but his hands followed hers as she went to retract.

'Marinette, I,' he started, but found himself unable to finish. His heart squeezed painfully, and he found himself unable to let go. 

There was a moment, a slightest moment, where he swore he could feel her stepping closer, could feel her heat as close as it could get without touching, and then it was cool again in the air conditioned room.

Her hands slid free, and he carefully spun to face the wall as her footsteps disappeared around a corner.

'I hope you're thinking of a plan, because there is zero food in here for Tikki.' Marinette called as he carefully peeked, then opened his eyes to the empty, sunny bedroom. 

'I'm working on it,' he jokingly shot back. 'I'm not usually the grand plan master.'

'Well you might want to work fast, if the cleaners catch us up here then Chloé will have our heads.'

'Oh! I know, I'll sneak down to the kitchens. Will you be alright?'

She reappeared around the corner wearing a huge and fluffy bathrobe, tying the second of the double knot to keep it closed.

'I'll be alright, but I need you to be quick.' She smiled at him.

He headed towards the door, and paused at where she stood for a moment. 'You know, that's a good look on you.' He grinned.

She snorted. 'You liar.' 

He took a step forward and embraced her, burying his nose in her hair.

'Chat,' she started, but did not finish.

'I know,' he replied to her unanswered complaint. 'Just give me this. Nothing more. I just,' he held her a little closer, 'I,'

'Don't say it, Adrien.' She murmered into his chest. 'I couldn't bear it if you say it now.'

His breath came out in a whoosh. His heart squeezed, and he smiled slightly. 'If I say it, I'll never stop. So I'd better go.'

'Mm, you'd better.' She agreed.

But neither of them moved, for a few long moments, breathing in the slightly stuffy hotel room air and the gentle smell of each other, feeling their warmth, and attempting to memorize the feel of the other before he pulled away.

'I'm going now,' he said, stepping back, his hand on the doorhandle. He grinned back at her cheekily. 'I'll be right back, and then you can get back to your shower.'

'Don't make me find something to throw at you, chaton.' She threatened half-heartedly.

He winked at her, before disappearing through the doorway, pulling the latch shut carefully behind him.

She stared at the closed door for a long moment, her hands dropping to her sides.

'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> So what started out with an "Embarrassment" prompt kind of ended a little angsty? Ah well, I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
